Guerra Civil Galáctica
A Guerra Civil Galáctica foi um conflito galáctico em que a Aliança para Restauração da República armou uma rebelião contra o Império Galáctico em uma tentativa de restaurar democracia para a galáxia. As origens da rebelião datam desde as Guerras Clônicas, quando células rebeldes foram equipadas pela República Galáctica e a Ordem Jedi para lutar contra a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Depois que o Chanceler Supremo Sheev Palpatine, secretamente Lorde Sith Darth Sidious, transformou a República no Império e destruiu a Ordem Jedi, muitas dessas células rebeldes começaram a lutar contra o Império. Algumas dessas células eventualmente se uniriam e se tornaram a Aliança Rebelde. A Aliança conseguiu sua primeira grande vitória contra o Império quando roubou os planos da Estrela da Morte, a estação de batalha destruidora de planetas do Império. Os planos foram levados à Aliança pela Princesa Leia Organa com a ajuda de Luke Skywalker e Han Solo. Uma análise dos planos levou os rebeldes a partir para a Batalha de Yavin, na qual Skywalker, coma ajuda de Solo, destruiu a Estrela da Morte. Uma série de ataques da Aliança ao Império, incluindo um ataque na principal fábrica de armas do Império, deixou o Império se recuperando dos avanços da Aliança. Como resultado, o Império caçou a Aliança pela galáxia sobre a liderança de Darth Vader, um Lorde Negro dos Sith. As forças de Vader encontraram a Aliança no planeta Hoth, o que resultou na Batalha de Hoth, que levou a Aliança a fugir do planeta gelado e esconder sua frota. Seis meses depois, o Imperador Galáctico permitiu que a Rebelião se informasse da existência de uma segunda Estrela da Morte como parte de uma armadilha para atrair a Aliança para sua destruição. A Aliança, acreditando que estava armando um ataque surpresa, lançou a Batalha de Endor. Durante esse conflito, Skywalker, que tinha aprendido que Vader era seu pai, confrontou o Lorde Negro em um duelo de sabre de luz abordo da Estrela da Morte. O Imperador tentou matar Skywalker quando ele, depois de derrotar Vader, se recusou a ceder ao lado sombrio, mas a visão de seu filho sendo atacado levou à redenção de Vader, que jogou o Imperador abaixo no vão do reator, matando-o. Vader redimido morreu de seus ferimentos obtidos durante esse ato, levando um fim ao domínio dos Sith sobre a galáxia. A Aliança, enquanto isso, destruiu a segunda Estrela da Morte, fraturando o Império. Como resultado do vácuo de poder deixado pela morte de Palpatine, Moffs imperiais começaram a disputar entre si o poder. Em uma tentativa de evitar que seu povo soubesse da morte do Imperador, Governador Adelhard bloqueou o setor Anoat por um Bloqueio de Ferro, dando início a um levante no setor. Um ano depois, o Império confrontou a Nova República em uma derradeira batalha em Jakku. Depois da derrota decisiva do Império lá, a Concordância Galáctica foi assinada em Coruscant, oficializando o fim da guerra e limitando severamente as capacidades militares do Império. História Obtendo os planos da Estrela da Morte Dezenove anos depois da formação do Império Galáctico, espiões da Aliança para Restauração da República souberam da construção da Estrela da Morte e conseguiram obter os planos da estação de batalha do Império e os transferiram para Princesa Leia Organa a bordo da Tantive IV. Plano para destruir a Estrela da Morte Missão secreta a Tatooine thumb|250px|left|O [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial|Destróier Estelar Imperial Devastator persegue a Tantive IV.]] Correndo com os planos em mãos em direção ao planeta desértico de Tatooine, Leia esperava contar com a ajuda do Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Entretanto, Darth Vader conseguiu capturar a Tantive IV em uma batalha espacial acima do planeta. As forças de Vader conseguiram abordar a nave de Organa, forçando-a a esconder os planos da Estrela da Morte nos bancos de memórias de R2-D2, que, junto com o droide de protocolo C-3PO, usou um pod de escape para chegar a Tatooine, onde eles foram encontrados por Jawas e vendidos mais tarde para Owen Lars, tio de Luke Skywalker. Enquanto Skywalker limpava os droides recém-adquiridos, ele encontrou parte da mensagem de Leia em R2 e se interessou. Entretanto, R2-D2 estava operando sobre a programação de que ele era propriedade de Obi-Wan Kenobi e fugiu dali, à procura do Mestre Jedi. Depois de um encontro com Povo da Areia, Luke encontrou Kenobi. Uma vez abrigados dentro da toca de Obi-Wan, R2 tocou a mensagem inteira de Leia pedindo por sua ajuda. O grupo logo descobriu que stormtroopers imperiais acataram os Jawas que haviam vendido os droides para Luke e sua família em uma tentativa de recuperar os planos da estação bélica. Luke correu de volta à fazenda de umidade de seus tios, mas apenas para encontrá-los mortos pelos soldados imperiais. O garoto, então, acompanhou Obi-Wan até Mos Eisley, onde os dois negociaram com o Capitão Han Solo e seu companheiro, Chewbacca, por transporte para o grupo para Alderaan a bordo da Millennium Falcon. O Imperador Galáctico Palpatine usou esse conflito à seu favor para dissolver o Senado Imperial. Destruição de Alderaan thumb|250px|Alderaan no momento de sua destruição. Em custódia imperial, Organa foi então transferida para a Estrela da Morte onde ela foi interrogada e torturada por Vader para que ela revelasse a localização da base secreta da Aliança. Quando, apesar disso, ela resistiu e não revelou as informações secretas, Grão-Moff Wilhuff Tarkin decidiu força-la a falar de outra maneira: ameaçar destruir Alderaan, planeta natal de Leia. Com medo de perder seu mundo natal, mas sem desejar trair a Rebelião, Leia mentiu a Tarkin e declarou que a base da Aliança ficava no planeta de Dantooine. Tarkin, confiante com essa vitória, continou com a operação de destruir Alderaan mesmo assim, afirmando que Dantooine era "muito remoto" para uma demonstração efetiva das capacidades da Estrela da Morte. Assim, Alderaan foi destruída com um único tiro da estação espacial, um disparo que matou bilhões e demonstrou até onde o Império iria para eliminar a Rebelião. Resgate da Princesa Leia Depois da destruição de Alderaan, Tarkin enviou uma equipe para Dantooine para verificar se havia uma base rebelde ali. Enquanto isso, a Millennium Falcon chegava no sistema para descobrir que o planeta havia sido destruído. Com medo que eles fossem descobertos por um único caça estelar TIE/LN que passava, eles tentaram impedi-lo mas acabaram sendo aprisionados no raio trator da Estrela da Morte. Luke buscou resgatar Leia enquanto Kenobi foi sozinho desativar um dos vários geradores de raio trator da estação e confrontar Darth Vader. Quando Tarkin descobriu que a base rebelde em Dantooine havia sido abandonada há tempos e que, portanto, Organa havia mentido, ele ordenou sua imediata execução. Mas antes que a ordem fosse executada, a princesa foi resgatada por Skywalker. Uma fuga do pequeno grupo rebelde começou pelos corredores da Estrela da Morte. Quando Luke, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2 e Leia finalmente chegaram ao hangar em que estava a Falcon, Luke presenciou os instantes finais do duelo entre Ben Kenobi e Darth Vader. No momento em que Kenobi avistou Luke, ele abaixou sua guarda e permitiu que Vader o acertasse e, com isso, se tornasse instantaneamente um com a Força. Aparições *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Rogue One'' * *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Uma Nova Esperança: A Princesa, o Cafajeste e o Garoto da Fazenda'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader Book II: Shadows and Secrets'' *''Star Wars Book II: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 18'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 19'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 20'' *''Star Wars: Lando'' *''Star Wars: Han Solo'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''O Retorno de Jedi: Cuidado Com o Lado Sombrio da Força!'' * *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Before the Awakening'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' Fontes * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Guerras civis Categoria:Império Galáctico Categoria:Aliança Rebelde